villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katie Fitch
Katherine "Katie" Fitch is a major character in the E4 Drama Skins. She appears as the secondary antagonist in season three and a supporting protagonist in series four. She is the popular and controlling twin sister of Emily Fitch and the former love rival for Effy Stonem overtime grows to be a more caring and friendly figure. She was portrayed by . History Early life Katie was born in 1992 along with her twin sister Emily although was older than her sister by ten minutes. From very early childhood Katie and Emily were very close and even developed their own secret language called "twin" and although drifting apart in terms of popularity over the years the two still remained close and didn't have many secrets they wouldn't share with one another. During their teenage years after seeing Emily and Naomi Campbell kissing one another Katie was repulsed and started many rumors about Naomi throwing herself onto Emily in spite of the fact that it was Emily who kissed Naomi. Season Three At the start of series three, both Katie and Emily enroll as students at Roundview College, much to Emily's annoyance however Katie hogs the bathroom for the entire morning in order to pamper herself leaving Emily with very little time left to get ready for college. On top of this she also stole many of Emily's clothes for herself to wear for each day under the reasoning that she looked better in them than Emily did. Once arriving at college Katie sticks close to Emily for the earlier parts of the day and often made jokes to her about Naomi after spotting the latter was also attending the college. Soon after this however Katie met Effy Stonem of whom she instantly hit it off with and became friends with. Over the course of the following weeks Katie befriended much of the remaining people in she and Emily's classes including James Cook, JJ Jones, Freddie McLaire, Pandora Moon and Thomas Tomone and even managed to slightly warm up more towards Naomi in spite of still making constant homophobic jokes to her. One of her first villainous acts took place around this time as well when she laced brownies cooked by Pandora's mother at Pandora's birthday party with MDMA. Sometime following this Katie developed a relationship with Freddie who unbeknownst to her was actually in love with Freddie. The looming knowledge of this further fueled Katie's insecurities into overdrive resulting in her taking advantage of a drugged up Effy and attacks the latter in the woods. Unfortunately for Katie however Effy retaliates and whacks Katie over the head with a rock rendering her unconscious and near death. After recovering in the hospital Katie twists the truth and surprisingly enough the gang believe it and all turn on Effy for what she did, unfortunately though this victory was short lived for Katie is she was fully aware of Freddie's remaining love for Effy and promptly dumps him. Following this Katie forces Emily to sit her history exam for her as she is too humilated to actually attend it while Katie herself stays home and isolates herself. During this evening Emily returns home after growing annoyed and tired with Naomi and comes out as gay in an irritated manner to her family; while Emily and Katie's mother Jenna reacts horrified and frustrated, their father Rob quickly pretends the situation is a joke in order to protect Emily something which Katie joins in with while their brother James simply finds the situation funny. Katie and Emily get into a heated arguement that night regarding Emily's sexuality before Emily retaliates back furiously driving Katie to tears out of humilation. The following day Katie forces Emily to buy dresses for the upcoming college Loveball with her and forces both Freddie and JJ to attend the ball with them leading to Katie discovering about the affair Emily and JJ had leading to another arguement before finally the two head to the ball. Katie also attempts trick Naomi into thinking Emily doesn't want her in an attemp to end their relationship and even continues this lie onto Emily by claiming Naomi doesn't want her back. Once arriving however they are confronted by Naomi much to the fury of Katie who vicously attacks her before eventually prompting Emily to fight Katie leading to a brutal brawl into the dance floor. Ultimately however Emily stops fighting and tells Katie to just accept she and Naomi as a couple leading to Katie relenting and accepting the two as a couple. Season Four TBA Personality Initially Katie was presented as an immature, rude and obnoxious party animal with possessive and controlling behaviors and tendencies. This was soon revealed to merely be a facade in order to mask her own insecurities however and after overcoming these she became more relaxed. On top of this Katie is a very temperamental person who will often get annoyed to the point of punching or slapping those who she felt provoked her in the first place. Katie does have many good qualities however as she is a very kind, compassionate and friendly person to those around her. She is also shown to be very good at both comforting and reasoning with both her friends and family. Trivia *Both Katie and Emily's actors Megan and Kathryn Prescott are actually twin sisters in real life. * The darkening of Katie's hair and brightening of Emily's over the course of series 3 and 4 was done intentionally by the makeup department to showcase the twin's growing independence and differing paths from one another, by Skins: Fire ''however Emily's hair is seen as a a chestnut brown colour more reminicent of Katie's hair in series 4 while Katie herself doesn't appear at all in the special. *Katie is one of the only protagonists in the entire ''Skins series not to be physically weak alongside Tony Stonem, James Cook and Mini McGuiness. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Twin/Clone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elitist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Protective Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Siblings